A történet vége
by NevemTeve
Summary: Dumbledore halála után a Roxfort védtelen marad, Voldemort átveszi a hatalmat az iskolában, de valaki szembeszáll vele és legyőzi.


**A történet vége**

Itt vagyok végre! Annyi év után végre visszatérhettem arra az egyetlen helyre, ami méltó hozzám! Dumbledore halálával szétesett a védővarázslatok rendszere, utódjának hónapokra, ha nem évekre lenne szüksége ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán megértse a védelem működését, hogy a saját aurájához igazítsa... persze nem lesznek sem hónapjai, sem percei – az iskola az enyém, örökre!

Dumbledore, te mugliimádó bolond, mit szólnál, ha látnád ezt a pánikot, fejetlenséget, értelmetlen kapkodást, amit magad után hagytál?! Senki sem tud a helyedbe lépni, méltatlanok hozzád, nem értik a terveidet, rögtönöznek, intrikálnak, terv és vezetés nélkül maradtak... szánalmasak! Életed tragédiája, hogy senki sem volt melletted, aki méltó lett volna hozzád... kivel beszélhettél volna közülük nyíltan, a legkiválóbbak is gyengék, határozatlanok, értelmetlen indulatok rabjai!

_Én_ értem a helyzetedet – de én nem szándékozom meghalni... az én művem nem fog összeomlani! Jól tudom, hogy kis kedvenced, a varázsvilág reménysége, Harry Potter a horcrux-aimat kutatja... nevetséges! Mit gondoltok rólam?! Hogy elfelejtettem azt a tizennégy évet, amit test nélkül kellett töltenem a Balkán mocsaraiban? _Én_ képes vagyok tanulni a hibáimból! Kutassa csak Potter az ereklyéket, bizonyára jól fog mulatni közben, talán még túl is éli – de vajon képes-e arra, hogy felismerjen egy horcrux-ot? Ha igen – micsoda kedves meglepetés lesz neki, hogy _mindegyiket_ üresen találja majd... visszahívtam a lelkem darabjait, újra _egész_ vagyok – én képes vagyok fejlődni, én túlléptem az ősi módszereken!

Most varázslat kapcsolja a lelkemet a testemhez – olyan varázslat, amit ti megérteni sem tudnátok! – sem dementorcsók, sem halálos átok nem választhatja el tőle! Tudom, kipróbáltam! Senki sem árthat nekem... majdnem senki. Nos, igen, van egy mód... egyetlen lehetőség... de csak olyasvalaki lenne képes rá, aki személyesen ismert _azelőtt_. Nem fényképről, nem hallomásból, nem átadott emlékekből, csakis személyesen. Persze ők sem tudják, mit kellene tegyenek, de én nem kockáztatok – nagyon kevesen vannak már ilyenek – ha jól számolom, Lumpsluck volt az utolsó előtti... engedtem, hogy válasszon: az emlékeihez ragaszkodik jobban, vagy az életéhez – okosan döntött... most hasznos munkát végez, volt tanítványa, Piton keze alatt. Az élet néha megfordítja a dolgokat, a tanítvány túlnőheti a mesterét, egyetért, Dumbledore professzor?

Jól sejtettem, nincs olyan védelem a birtok határán, ami ellenállhatna nekem. Azt hittétek, ha nincsenek itt a diákok, nincs is mire vigyázni? Vagy csak elfelejtettek gondolkozni?! Ez Dumbledore feladata, igaz, ti csak végrehajtjátok amit parancsol – ha nincs Dumbledore, nincs védelem, ilyen egyszerű ez?! Nektek _szükségetek van_ egy vezetőre, aki gondolkodik helyettetek – és most meg is kapjátok!

Tudom, hogy először mindig a legnehezebb feladatot kell elvégezni, a legveszélyesebb ellenséggel kell leszámolni mindenki más előtt! Rubeus Hagrid – ő az _utolsó_! Ráadásul félóriás – hiba lenne sebzéssel vagy kábítással próbálkozni – kifinomult megoldás kell, elegáns és végleges! Persze fel fog ismerni – a varázslatnak hála, most húszévesnek látszom – évezredeken át sem fogok megöregedni – hacsak Hagrid el nem ront mindent!

De nincs mitől tartanom... mikor meglát, a szeme elhomályosul, az arca elsápad – most védtelen, amíg az emlékeivel birkózik – mielőtt egy szót szólhatna, már hat az _Exmemoriam_! Ez egyszerűbb volt, mint gondoltam, szinte csalódott vagyok! Most már elég egy _Imperius!_ és néhány okos szó – az _én_ hűséges vadőröm tudja a dolgát!

A kastély! Az én kastélyom, az öröklés és az erő jogán a birtokom! Megnyugtató érzés látni az ismerős falakat, képeket, szobrokat – ez a kastély ezer éve áll itt, és még sok ezer évig fog itt állni – és én is itt leszek: Mardekár örököse, a valaha élt legnagyobb varázsló, a halhatatlan Lord Voldemort!

Az udvariasság azt kívánja, hogy tisztelegjek a korábbi igazgatók emléke előtt. Nekem nincs szükségem jelszavakra, trükkökre, hogy az ajtók felnyílnak előttem, csak annyit kell mondjak: "Mardekár Malazár örököse vagyok!". _Tudtam_, hogy így lesz – a négy alapító közül egyedül Mardekár volt képest a jövőre gondolni – az iskolában minden kapu és rács megnyílik az ő örököse előtt!

Az iroda – sok munkám lesz itt, Dumbledore iratai... a merengője... a kis szerkezetei... mind rám várnak, hogy feltárjam a titkaikat – de ez ráér – van valami, ami sürgős... _Silencio Eternal!_. Derék elődeim, festmény formájában várták, hogy a szolgálatomra legyenek, szent kötelességük szerint... én viszont jobb szeretem, ha csendben vannak... különösen a két utolsó: Dippet és Dumbledore! Persze festmények aligha számítanak – mégis butaság lenne bármit is kockáztatni! Egyáltalán, nincs kedvem az ostoba kérdéseikre válaszolni, szánalmas tanácsaikat meghallgatni – megvolt a saját lehetőségük, hogy az iskola élén álljanak, most én vagyok az igazgató – bár remélem, hogy a szolgálati időm _sokkal_ hosszabb lesz mint az övék. Figyeljenek! Tanuljanak – ha ebben az állapotban még képesek erre! Megtiszteltetés nekik, hogy az irodám falán lóghatnak, érjék be ennyivel!

És most, most végre következzen az a hely, amely csak Mardekáré és az enyém – a Titkok Kamrája! Ez a nyomorult Potter megölhette a baziliszkuszt, de a Kamra örökre megmarad! Ott úgy érzem, mintha maga Mardekár lenne jelen! Mardekár Malazár, az elmúlt ezer évben nem élt hozzád méltó sötét varázsló, de én, én felérek hozzád, én vagyok az utódod, én találtam meg a Kamrát – micsoda irónia, micsoda sötét trükk: egy WC-ből nyílik a bejárat! Ezer éven át nem találta meg senki... még _nekem_ is öt évembe telt!

A folyosókon nem jár senki... most nem is hiányzik a nyüzsgés... a múlton gondolkodom, magasztos dolgokon... Állj! Ki ez a reménytelen ember-utánzat? Tudom már: ő lehet Argus Fritch, a gondnok – _Avada..._ várjunk csak, ennyit nem érdemel... _Imperio!_ Még hasznos lehet – mondjuk tájékoztathatja a házimanókat a változásról – furcsa, de igaz: az egész kastélyban ők az egyetlenek, akiknek a hatalma az enyémhez mérhető – de fajuk ősi törvénye miatt örökre engedelmes szolgák maradnak – most már az én szolgáim!

Megérkeztem! Itt nyílik a Kamra bejárata! Ez a kicsi vésett jel, ez a kis kígyó mutatja az utat... nem kell mást tennem, mint párszaszóul szólni hozzá, és megnyílik az út!

– Ki jár itt? – kérdezi egy nyafogó női hang a hátam mögött. Ki merészel megzavarni, mit keres itt ez a... ez a... kísértet?!

– Mit keresel itt? Menj innen... a halálod helyén kell kísértened, nem a mosdóban! – Mennie kell, jelenléte beszennyezi Mardekár Kamráját, ha nem távozik önként, majd én... no igen, mit is tehetek egy kísértet ellen?

– Én _itt_ haltam meg! Itt kísértek majdnem ötven éve! – Csodás! Egy WC-ben halt meg! Belefulladt a WC-kagylóba? Annyit biztosan tudok, hogy egyetlen kísértetet sem lehet elűzni a halála helyéről... bárhonnan máshonnan igen, de éppen onnan soha! És még folytatja is:

– A nevem Myrtle Mouron, itt haltam meg 1943. júniusában... magam sem tudom hogyan... a haragosaimat kísértettem néhány évig, de azután visszatértem ide – Nem, ez nem lehet! Ő az a nyomorult lány, aki rossz helyen volt rossz időben – ha úgy vesszük, ő volt az első, akit megöltem. Akkor ez még számított valamit – mentséget kerestem magamnak, kifogást, "nem én voltam, a kígyó ölte meg"... de legalább tudom, hogy honnan indultam, és hová jutottam!

Akárhogy is, adott a probléma: a kísértet nem maradhat itt. Nem lehet elűzni, de vajon átokkal vagy rontással... Az a gond, hogy a kísértet nem ebben a világban létezik; a kísértet csak árnyéka, lenyomata a _Félúton_ rekedt léleknek... nem mert továbblépni, de nem tartozik a mi világunkhoz sem. Megvan: a baziliszkusz pillantása, az kővé dermeszti még a kísértet is... de azt Potter megölte négy évvel ezelőtt! Átkozott, átkozott, átkozott Potter, az a kígyó ezer éve volt ott, a nagy idők emléke volt, Mardekár Malazár maga nevelte – és te _megölted_!

– Hiszen téged ismerlek! Te Tom Denem vagy, a Mardekár prefektusa! – Vajon tudja ez a lány, hogy mit csinál?! Ez az egyetlen dolog, amitől tartottam: valaki, aki személyesen ismert Tom Denemként, felismer és kimondja a nevemet! A varázslat most ellenem fordul – bizonyos értelemben újra Tom Denem vagyok! Az ő érzései járnak át, az ő vágyai és félelmei – de közben _tudom_ hogy ez csak a múlt, én Lord Voldemort vagyok, úrrá leszek Tom Denem-em, csak a kísértet ne keverjen több bajt!

– Tom, te mindig kedves fiú voltál... lehet hogy engem akartál meglátogatni? Igaz, hogy nagyon magányos vagyok, a többi kísértet is elkerül. – Nem, ez rosszabb, mint amit el tudok viselni – ez a lány... ez a lány azt hiszi, hogy én...? Őt?

– Myrtle, dolgom van itt; nagyobb és fontosabb ügy, mint amit te meg tudnál érteni – nem, ez így nem lesz jó, ő aztán nem fog sértődötten elvonulni – Myrtle, ez a WC, ahol most állunk, különleges hely! Ezer évvel ezelőtt Mardekár Malazár, az iskola egyik alapítója, az én távoli ősöm elrejtett a kastélyban egy titkos helyiséget... a Titkok Kamráját! Ezer éven át hiába keresték a legkiválóbbak is! Még nekem is öt évembe tellett, míg megtaláltam: a bejárat éppen innen nyílik... eddig senki sem vette észre, hogy az egyik vízcsapra egy kígyó képe van vésve – de én igen! Csak az nyithatja ki, aki kígyónyelven, párszaszóul szól hozzá – azaz én, Mardekár örököse! – Nem értem, mit magyarázok itt ennek az ostoba lánynak; ez nyilván Tom Denem: próbál visszatérni, át akarja venni fölöttem az irányítást, mintha az elmúlt ötvennégy év meg sem történt volna... De mit akar, talán arra vágyik, hogy a kísértet megveregesse a vállát? "Ügyes fiú vagy, Tom!" Le kell győznöm ezt a gyengeséget, én Voldemort vagyok, nem egy tizenhat éves gyerek!

– Tom, te tényleg öt éven át kerested ezt a kamrát, vagy mit? Elsős voltál, mikor hallottál róla, és ötödikes, mire megtaláltad... én sosem lennék képes ilyesmire... már nem is nagyon emlékszem, hogy elsős koromban mit gondoltam és mire vágytam, az ember folyton változik, nem? Kivéve persze, hogy Olive és a többiek már akkor is engem kínoztak... sosem hagyták abba... ide jártam sírni...

– Szánalmas vagy, megérdemled, hogy kínozzanak; ha nem tudsz bosszút állni... ha nem tudod használni az erődet... örökké áldozat leszel! – Hallom a saját hangom, és nem értem mi ez! Tom, te őrült, mit csinálsz, tanácsadást tartasz kislányok okulására?! Fejezd már be! – Myrtle, nem érted mit beszélek, igaz? Ha árvaházban nőttél volna fel, mert anyád meghalt, amikor születtél, az apád pedig megtagadott volna, anélkül hogy valaha is látott volna – akkor értenéd... – Tom, ugye nem akarod a szomorú gyerekkorodat előhozni?! Ki kellett volna töröljem az emlékeidet a lelkemből, akkor nem kellene ezt tűrnöm! – Én árvaházban nőttem fel, nem kellettem senkinek, nem szeretett senki, megaláztak, mint téged ez az Olive – de bennem volt akarat és bosszúvágy és _erő_... nem tudtam, hogy ez _varázslat_, de azt tudtam, hogy különleges vagyok – van bennem olyan erő, ami másokban nincs – ez volt az egyetlen jó dolog a gyerekkoromban – igyekeztem megismerni ezt az erőt, tudatosan irányítani... és használni! Én nem sírdogáltam egy WC-ben, hanem bosszút álltam azokon, akik megaláztak – ha nem tudnak szeretni, legalább féljenek, érezzék a haragomat! – Tom, ez szép volt! Akkor sem csinálhatnád jobban, ha _szándékosan_ el akarnál pusztítani... persze magaddal együtt. Különös, de egyfajta dermedt nyugalmat érzek... most már biztos vagyok benne, hogy Tom ostobasága végzetes lesz, a kísértet gondoskodik róla... az én hibám, hogy csak élő emberektől féltem, pedig Myrtle kísértete is személyesen ismert, mint Tom Denemet, és most...

– Sajnálom, Tom, ez borzasztó lehetett... én meg még azon sírtam, hogy Olive gúnyolt a szemüvegem miatt...

Ez volt az _első_ – még semmi súlyos, még azt is hazudhatnám, hogy nem jelent semmit az a furcsa meleg az ujjaimban... talán még vissza is lehetne fordítani a dolgot, de persze Tom gondoskodik róla, hogy még sokkal rosszabb legyen...

– Myrtle, te szerencsétlen, még te sajnálsz engem? Hát nem tudod, nem érted – _én_ öltelek meg, amikor a Titkok Kamrájából előhívtam Mardekár kígyóját – a baziliszkusz pillantása ölt meg... _Gyűlölnöd_ kellene engem, Myrtle... te voltál az első, akit megöltem...

– De nem te akartad, igaz – úgy értem, nem tudhattad, hogy én épp akkor lépek ki a fülkéből, amikor ott van a kígyó... Tom, én megbocsátok neked – ha ez egyáltalán jelent neked valamit...

Hogyne, Myrtle, többet mint gondolnád; ez volt a _második_: az ujjaimban a furcsa melegség égető fájdalommá változik, és vörös fény árad belőlük...

– Mi történik veled, Tom?!

– Myrtle, a testemet varázslat hozta létre, egy másik varázslat tartja életben, és egy újabb varázslat köti hozzá a lelkemet – de minden varázslatnak van gyenge pontja – most _te_ voltál az... úgy számolom, hogy néhány órán át fog tartani, egyre fájdalmasabb lesz, azután _vége_.

– Nem értelek, Tom, mit tettem én – mit rontottam el? Sajnálom, Tom, bocsáss meg!

_Itt_ a vége, ez volt a _harmadik_: az egész testem kék fényben ég, és lassan elkezd hamuvá oszlani... Myrtle sikítozik, de nem tudok rá figyelni, a fájdalom egyre erősebb; már meg kellett volna halnom, de a varázslattal létrehozott test szívósabb mint az igazi... de végül mégis véget ér a fájdalom...

Nem tudom, hol vagyok, zuhanok az űrben, nem tudom honnan és nem tudom hová... mintha évekig tartana a zuhanás, tökéletes sötétségben, már azt sem tudom, ki vagyok... ez a halál?

* * *

Lassan magamhoz térek... próbálok megmozdulni... lehet, hogy tévedtem? Van testem? Ha ki tudnám nyitni a szemem... Nem értem, hogy lehet ez, de van testem – Tom Denem tizenhat éves teste... épp olyan valóságos, mint Myrtle-é... az nem lehet, a kísértetek nem térnek vissza! Ez csak egy dolgot jelenthet...

– Myrtle, a _Félúton_ vagyunk? Én is meghaltam?

– Tom, a gyengélkedőn vagy – három hétig voltál önkívületben... én találtalak meg, egy lány-WC-ben (kíváncsi lennék, mit kerestél ott!)... Senki sem tudta megmondani, hogy mi a bajod... de néha az én nevem mondtad... a gyógyítók szerint valamilyen különleges kapcsolat van közöttünk – azt kérték, hogy maradjak melletted, míg magadhoz térsz.

– Három hete?! Myrtle, milyen nap van ma?

– 1943. június tizedike – miért vagy annyira meglepve?

– Semmi baj – rémálmaim lehettek, azért vesztettem el az időérzékemet... és igazad van, köztünk tényleg _különleges_ kapcsolat van... – de most nem mondhatom el neked, hogy mi történt... történik majd... _történhet_ velünk.

– Tom, tudom, hogy kedves akarsz lenni hozzám, és talán hálás vagy, mert itt voltam veled... de tudom, hogy bennem nincs semmi, amiért szerethetnél... akarom mondani, egy _különleges_ kapcsolat alapja lehetne...

Szegény Myrtle, lehet, hogy félreértette, amit mondtam... vagy lehet, hogy ő érti jól? Ha elmondhatnám neki..., ha tudná az igazat – persze lehet hogy tényleg csak rémálom volt... de olyan rémálom, ami inkább egy lehetséges jövő, mint egy jóslat... vagy _figyelmeztetés_... nem mondhatom el az egészet Myrtle-nek, de nem akarok hazudni se...

– Myrtle, benned sokkal több van, mint gondolnád... olyan erő él benned, amit én nem is ismerek – ez tett képessé, hogy legyőzd az évszázad legerősebb sötét varázslóját... mármint a rémálmomban történt így...

– Tom, félrebeszélsz, rosszul vagy!

– Nem, tudom, mit beszélek, csak zavarodott vagyok... egy nagyon fontos döntést kell meghoznom, és nincs rá több időm néhány percnél...

Igen, amit láttam, amit átéltem, az az ötvennégy év, ami a lehetséges jövőm – egy figyelmeztetés volt: akarok-e Lord Voldemort lenni? Még nem tettem semmi megbocsáthatatlant, de már bennem él a lehetőség, hogy Voldemort legyek – a legnagyobb, a legerősebb, aki méltó utóda Mardekárnak – és persze ő az, aki hét részre töri a lelkemet, ő az, aki megtagad engem, szégyelli az érzéseimet és elpusztítaná az emlékeimet – és tizenhárom évet tölt egy mocsárban, mint valami lidérc, utána még egyszer visszatér, hogy egy kísértet ölje meg végérvényesen! Vagy választhatom a hétköznapi Tom Denem szürke életét, aki mint régiségkereskedő és antikvárius éldegél csendesen és unalmasan – esetleg éppen Myrtle Mouron férjeként...

– Myrtle, azt hiszem, már tudom mit akarok... _talán_ jól döntöttem, de a segítségedre van szükségem, hogy biztos legyek benne... hogy ne gondolhassam meg... hogy ne lehessen visszafordítani. Elég ijesztő lesz, és talán veszélyes is... de mi ketten, te és én, meg tudjuk csinálni... persze kell hozzá még valami – nem, nem bolondultam meg – _egy kakas_...


End file.
